<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tragic Charm by rhodrymavelyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156284">Tragic Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne'>rhodrymavelyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal considers Will Graham’s betrayal in light of his divided loyalties. He won’t abandon Will the way Bedelia abandoned him, but he won’t let Will’s betrayal go unpunished either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tragic Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place during Mizumono. I don’t own Hannibal but for over a year it has owned me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How vulnerable Will looked when he smiled. Incapable of any treachery. Quite deceptive. Hannibal wasn’t sure if it was he or Jack who’d taught their fragile protégé that. For Will Graham belonged to Jack Crawford as much as he did to Hannibal Lecter, just as Abigail Hobbs belonged to Will Graham and himself. </p>
<p>Divided loyalties could be a tricky thing. For Will had no steady sense of self-preservation to guide him as Abigail did. He let his loyalties batter against him like warring tidal waves which would eventually erode him. </p>
<p>This was part of Will Graham’s tragic charm. Now he was pulling Hannibal into the maelstorm of his tragedy and part of Hannibal didn’t want to resist. </p>
<p>Perhaps a lack of self-preservation was contagious. Bedelia Du Maurier had certainly believed this to be so. What she didn’t realize was how exciting, how invigorating it could be.</p>
<p>Or perhaps she did, which was why she’d shied away from it. Just as she’d shied away from Hannibal himself. </p>
<p>Whatever happened, Hannibal Lecter was too committed to his precious patient now. He would not abandon him as Bedelia had abandoned him. Hannibal would save Will Graham if he could, even from himself. As betrayed as he felt, he’d stay his hand the moment he struck. </p>
<p>This didn’t mean Hannibal Lecter would strike…and make the lovely, treacherous instigator of his heartbreak bleed. </p>
<p>He owed Will Graham that much as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>